Phantasy Star Online & Universe: A Ranger's Story
by Twilight Sea
Summary: This is the story of my character, Xavier Dreamknight. It is about his adventure on Ragol and how he ends up on the Gurhal system of Phantasy Star Universe.


**Prologue: Ragol and the Pioneer Project.**

Deep in space, there lays a lone planet called Coral that has been dealt with constant warfare; in which the planet itself is dying. The people of this planet realized that their war has caused their planet is about to die. With the technology they have in their hands, they begin to look for a new world to call home before theirs is destroyed. This was called the Pioneer Project.

The people of the planet sent out thousands of unmanned probes to search the universe for a hospitable planet. While the probes searched for a world, the people of Coral begin to build Pioneer 1 and 2, two giant space vessels to travel the people of Coral to their home; if they can find such a place.

A few years later, one of the probes has found a suitable planet. The people have called this world Ragol and began preparations to leave immediately. Pioneer 1 takes the majority of scientists and soldiers as it leaves Coral to colonize the planet for the people of Pioneer 2

In the city of Pioneer 2, in one of the rooms, one of its Hunters is beginning to wake up from his slumber. He is a RAmar; a human who uses ranged weapons to support his allies in combat. He has blue spiked hair, and wears the garments of his chosen profession. High quality body armor that is easy to move around and his covered with a high density alloy body armor that covers his chest; he has chosen the color design of black and red. His name is Xavier Dreamknight

Xavier begins to stir, slowly waking up from his usual routine. It's been seven long years since he left Coral on Pioneer 2 and today was the day he could see the new world they've been searching for in all these years.

As Xavier gets out of his bed and rubs his eyes, his MAG, a robotic assistant that helps him out during combat comes to greet him. It appears to look like a blue raccoon with butterfly wings. Xavier stretches and greets his MAG as he walks to the kitchen and brews up a cup of hot coffee. As the coffee maker brews up his coffee, Xavier goes into the changing room and puts on his RAmar outfit. Just as he walks out, an important message plays over the intercom.

"Attention all citizens of Pioneer 2, we will be arriving at Ragol in just a few minutes. Please finish what you are doing and head down to the main plaza for information on how we shall begin beaming you all down on Ragol. This is Principle Tyrell, signing off for now."

Xavier looks out his window and what he sees is amazing. He can see Ragol and all of its splendor glory. He turns off the coffee maker, slings his Photon Rifle over his back and summons his MAG to follow him to the main square.

A few minutes later, Xavier heads to the main plaza, only to see the place swarming with people. Everyone is ecstatic that they have arrived at Ragol after all these long years of travel. Xavier heads to the main viewing plaza where a monitor turns on for everyone to see. As the group looks at the planet, they can see a giant central dome as it begins to manifest energy.

"We are now about to begin communication with Pioneer 1. Everyone please stand by."

The two communication beams from the Central Dome and Pioneer 2 was about to link up when suddenly out of nowhere, a gigantic blue energy suddenly forms into of a strange being and explodes. The explosion was so large it could be seen out in space. The communication with the Central Dome suddenly cuts off and Pioneer 2 can no longer contact with the residence on Ragol. The worst is to be feared.

Xavier stares at the planet wondering as the intercom blares once more.

"Attention all Hunters, please come to the Grand hall for a debriefing. Everyone on Pioneer 2, please remain calm as we will discuss what has happened on Ragol and will make the appropriate actions.

Xavier has a concerned look on his face as he listens in on the announcement.

"This is going to be a long day. Better get some breakfast at the local café. I'm going to need it."

As Xavier heads to the local café his old friend Diem Nightstone comes running to catch up. Xavier waits and smiles as the both head to café.


End file.
